The present invention relates generally to accessories for open-air vehicles, and, more particularly, to a multi-component roof for an open-air vehicle having roof supports, where the multi-component roof structure includes storage containers into which the vehicle's retractable enclosures are retracted and stored, improved rear windows, internal and external overhead lights, speakers, and computerized equipment and a power source for these additions.
The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and usefulness of the present invention. This background information is not admitted prior art.
Originally designed to carry two people and their golf clubs around a golf course, open-air vehicles are now designed to convey from two up to ten people, and occasionally more, and are available in a wide range of styles. The use of open-air carts on golf courses is now nearly ubiquitous. Golf carts provide for golfers, along with all their accessory equipment, to get to the next hole with a minimum of physical exertion. Most carts come with storage space devoted to specific cargo. For example, golf-bag wells are provided in the rear of golf-carts for the golf-bags that are used to hold the golf clubs. Additional accessories for golf-carts presently include additional clubs, tees, golf balls, beverage holders, sand bottles, ball cleaners, cooler trays, upgraded motor or speed controllers, and lift kits.
The use of open-air vehicles, however, is no longer limited to golf course use. The use of open-air vehicles for general, short distance use is growing exponentially. Originally gas-powered, the open-air cars once intended mainly for use on the golf course, are now generally electric powered and mass-produced for use by both golfers and others. Open-air cars are now used in many communities because of their greatly reduced pollution potential, lack of noise, and increased safety for pedestrians and other cars (due to their slower speeds). When built for general transportation the open-air cars are referred to as Neighborhood Electric Vehicles (NEV). Although, these carts are similar to carts made exclusively for use on the golf course, they are now utilized year round. This means they are used in all seasons, including winter.
The demand for NEVs continues to grow for several reasons. For example, citizens of the new style cities that are growing in popularity, such as Peachtree City, Ga., regularly use the carts now only on the golf-course, but also to travel the many miles of cart paths that link the various sections of the city together. The high school population of Peachtree relies so heavily on open-air cart transport the local high school has provided a parking lot dedicated to student carts. Residents rely on NEVs in areas that restrict, or prohibit, the use of fossil-fuel powered motor vehicles. The year-round use of NEVs in retirement communities is steadily becoming the most popular form of transportation.
This rise in popularity of open-air cars, including golf-carts, has led to enhanced design of the cars to suit the needs and wants of their users. Basic design of open-air cars typically includes a roof, often referred to as a “sun-roof”, although it is meant to protect the vehicle and its residents from all kinds of weather elements, and a windshield panel of various designs. Side and rear enclosures are also employed to protect the occupants of the car from the elements, including wind, cold, snow, and rain. Additional extra accessories for general purpose open-air carts include: cooler trays, upgraded motor or speed controllers, lift kits, and covers.
When enclosures first were introduced, they were heavy, bulky, and difficult for most to use. These were constructed as “throw-overs”, where a single, very large piece of material would be thrown over the entire vehicle to cover the sides as well as the top. A strap sewn onto the inner surface of the cover was used to secure the cover to the car once it was positioned over the roof and hang down the sides. It was soon realized, that as most cars had roofs, the roof covering part of the throw-over was not needed and, thus, added unnecessary bulk, cost, and weight. Currently, enclosures consist generally of panels that hang from various structures attached to a roof. Two-seater open-car enclosures are constructed of three enclosure-panels, one for each side and one for the back, with each panel usually attached to a non-rotatable bar, or elongated-tab, extending along the length of the top edge of the panel. The bar or tab slides into a track that has been mounted to the roof of the cart for that purpose. Screws are often used to affix the track to the roof. When deployed, the cover hangs from the track toward the ground. Toward the lower edge of the cover there may be fasteners to engage with mating fasteners attached to the cart. The top portion of such enclosures is generally made from a transparent material, while the bottom portion is made from a durable opaque material. In this manner, occupants of the car can see out of it when the enclosure is deployed. When the occupants of the car do not want the cover deployed, they may raise the cover toward the roof, and fasten the cover in place using straps, or the like, that may adhere to a valence, or awning, that is attached about the roof for the purpose of providing a support for the un-deployed panel. Each time another seating row is added to a cart, another set of panels is also added. Thus, four-seaters have two panels per side for a total of five panels, not counting the windshield panel. Six seaters require seven panels and so on.